sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moissanite (MissFitt)
Moissanite'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She fought in the Gem War on the side of the Crystal Gems until she disappeared towards the end. To this day her fate is uncertain, but she is mentioned frequently by various Gems residing on Earth today. Appearance Moissanite is a slender Gem around Lapis Lazuli's height, with light silver skin. Her hair (which extends to slightly below her waist) and eyes are both silver. Her gemstone is a round moissanite on her back. When last seen, she wore a long, bare-shouldered white dress that was open in the center. She wore a shorter grey dress underneath. Her pointed, knee-high boots were a matching shade of grey, Personality Though she has yet to make an appearance, Moissanite is remember fondly by the Gems she fought alongside. She was known for being gentle and kind to all those she came across, including organic beings (sapient and otherwise) and lower caste Gems (in spite of her status). She was also extremely forgiving, even towards the Homeworld Gems she had to fight against. In addition, Moissanite was a strict pacifist. On the flip-side, she could also be indecisive and reluctant to make hard decisions and take action. She was hesitant to even join the Rebellion, but did so out of the concern for life on Earth, which she found extraordinary. Her kindness and openness would also make her susceptible to being exploited by those with ulterior motives. History She was previously a member of White Diamond's court before she journeyed to Earth. Much like Rose Quartz, she was taken by the beauty of the Earth and the life on it. Due to her gentle nature, she needed much persuading to take part in the Rebellion, and mostly took a more supportive or defensive role. At some point during the war, Moissanite vanished without a trace in unclear circumstances. It is unknown whether she was captured, shattered, or corrupted, but some of her friends have their theories. Powers and Abilities Moissanite can be presumed to have the same standard capabilities as other Gems, such as shape-shifting, bubble formation, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from a serious injury. Unique Abilities * Crystallokinesis- Moissanite could create and manipulate moissanite crystal formations with the will of her mind. When in an emotional state, crystals would sprout from the ground where she stands or walks on. She used this in a variety of ways both in and out of combat, such as: ** Forming projectile shards that she can psychically launch at targets, as well as having larger ones sprout from the ground. As a pacifist, she would only do this if deemed absolutely necessary. ** Raising crystalline platforms from the ground to get to higher places. ** Creating walls and sometimes even entire structures or buildings. ** Making smaller crystals to power various devices. ** She could also cover objects with crystal if she touched them. Her level of control over this ability varied depending on her emotional state. Relationships TBA Trivia * Moissanite is one of a few MissFitt characters to not be inspired by a Doll Divine design nor the game itself, the others being Fluorite, Silicon, and Rainbow Pyrite. Gallery General MoissaniteMissFitt2.png|Courtesy of AJDraws MoissaniteMissFitt.png|Courtesy of AJDraws Screenshots Category:OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Gems Category:Moissanites